


Just Let Me Kiss You

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, hints of body dysmorphia, mentions of plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Tony finds out you scheduled a tummy tuck and he’s low key freaking out about it. This is his attempt to show you you’re perfect the way you are.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/plus size reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Just Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

Phone calls, Tony didn’t have a strong opinion on them. In his lifetime he had received a stupid amount of them, some had broken his heart, others made his stomach drop, others had put him in a bad mood, a few had made him happy like when you’d call just to make sure he was alright after a stressful day when you two first started dating, or when Rhodey would check on him. 

A phone call had never made him feel so confused, and Tony could always vaunt about very few things confusing him. However, he considered hearing that his partner had an Abdominoplasty scheduled in a few days confusing as fuck. 

There were things that caused him anxiety and then there were things that terrified him, in the perfect middle of those two was not making you feel as loved as you were. He wasn’t stupid, it was obvious you had your bad days like any other human being and it was also pretty obvious that you didn’t always accept yourself. 

This particular call took a toll on him, his head was pounding thanks to the excruciating meeting he had just attended and yet the worst sensation in his body was the hollowness in the pit of his stomach. 

Fuck it. He pushed the chair back and stood up, taking his belongings with him as quickly as he could. With a quick “I have something important to do, reschedule everything else for tomorrow” in direction to his assistant he left the building in quite a hurry. 

He found you where he knew you would be, curled up on the bed with your attention on a book as you devoured the pages. Tony stared at you like he so often did, the steady movement of your torso as you breathed in and out, your reading face he found so endearing— he felt his stomach churn as he continued, worried he wasn’t being what you needed as of late. In his mind there wasn’t a strong reason why you’d want to get a tummy tuck, maybe he was being too self-absorbed to understand, but he was terrified of it being his fault. 

He cleared his throat to not startle you, giving you a small smile when you lifted your head to acknowledge him. You stared at him, confused as to what he was doing there so early or why were a dozen roses in his grasp. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the flowers on your lap as he kissed your forehead. 

You expected him to pull away then, to stand up and change his clothes or go directly to the lab. You were used to that, after all. Instead, his mouth continued pressing kisses all over your face— eventually, he kissed you on the lips, so warmly and so tenderly that you’d think something was wrong if you didn’t know how gentle Tony could be. 

You cupped his cheek, your thumb caressing his skin lightly as you kissed back. Tony sighed on your mouth, moving the roses and the book to the side so he could get closer to you. His arms wrapped around your middle as he kissed you again, a hand trailing up and down your back. Pruning your mouth open with his tongue, he sighed again. 

Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, you asked on top of his mouth, “are you okay, love?”

He nodded, “just let me kiss you.”

You pressed your lips against his, always happy to indulge him. Your fingers buried into his hair as he trailed kisses down your neck, shifting on the bed to be on his knees instead of a sitting one. 

His hands moved to your sides, his mouth lightly sucking on your skin. He nibbled on it, the natural taste of your skin mixed with your scent driving him crazy. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, his lips grazing your skin. 

Tony hid his face on your chest, kissing your sternum. His touch on your torso got closer to your stomach, as it did your body becoming tense. Observing that, Tony lifted his head to be at your eye-level. “Something wrong?”

Swallowing saliva, you said no. He lifted his eyebrows, skeptical of your answer. “There’s nothing wrong, Tony.”

The annoyance in your voice betrayed you like many things would in the presence of Tony. In all honesty, that was why you tried to avoid the topics that had to do with your perception of your body in general. 

“Can I continue giving your beautiful body attention?”

Your brow twitched, out of all the things you’d call your body beautiful wasn’t one. 

“You don’t think your body is beautiful?” there were hints of hurt in his voice, his deep brown eyes fixing on yours to wait for your answer. 

“Not always, no,” you rasped, your hands sliding off his hair and flopping onto the mattress.

In contrast, his hands caressed your clothed stomach. Fingers grazing the hem of your shirt as he looked at you for permission to lift it. You took a shaky breath, knowing it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t his fault that you’d change your mind so easily, that sometimes you wouldn’t care if he saw you completely naked and other days you wanted to run away so he wouldn’t even think about it. 

“It’s okay,” you gave your consent, feeling his nimble fingers skim your lower stomach. 

Little by little, as he lifted the fabric, he moved lower and lower until his breath hit your now bare skin. Its warmth wasn’t much compared with how hot his open mouth felt against your skin as he kissed your stomach. Open-mouthed kisses weren’t usual from him, but these ones felt way more intimate than any others. 

“I love your body,” he whispered, caressing your thighs while peppering more kisses over your tummy. “It’s perfect, everything about you is perfect,” the way he said it, like a prayer instead of a comment, was so Tony.

He wasn’t planning on saying anything about the phone call, not at that moment. It wasn’t the right time for either of you, he was too scared and you too distressed. He’d rather continue worshiping your body, his favorite temple, for as long as you continued awake. Tony was too emotional at that moment, too eager to show you how loved you were, how attractive, how accepted. With his kisses and touches, he tried it, knowing showing and telling was equally important. 

He hoped it was enough, he’d make it enough no matter how hard it could be. And he bowed to himself, hands and mouth not leaving an inch of your body untouched— unloved— that he’d show and tell you how much you meant to him, how high your value was, how beautiful you were, in all senses and every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
